harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shane Washburn
Shane Andrew Washburn is a character on the series Harpers Falls. He was originally played by Opera singer, Michael Fabiano, but when his contract ended, the role was recast with singer/actor Marcus Collins, best known for his singing with a group called The Texas Tenors who made a splash on the show America's Got Talent. Hunky Operatic Tenor The son of one of the most popular Operatic tenors in the world, Shane Washburn's entrance into opera was pretty much a given. He is the son of Allen Washburn and Sharlyn Ames Washburn. Sharlyn, while not a singer herself, is also immersed in opera. She was creative director of the NYC opera, and now is the CEO of the Boston Opera, which also makes her, in essence, her son's boss. The handsome Shane had always been intrigued by opera, having grown up around it all his life, thanks to his father. When Shane was just a baby, his father would always sing lullabies to him (a departure for most fathers at the time), while Sharlyn would be more involved in his younger brother, Nicholas's life. During his days at the School for the Dramatic Arts in NYC, Shane immersed himself into Opera and Classical music. While most of his friends were into Katy Perry, Ariana Grande and other popular singers, Shane was more into Verdi; Puccini and Wagner. A situation that his mother also had, according to his grandfather. He was dedicated to opera and nobody would deter him from his goal. Because of this, although he was a leader at school, he was sometimes considered aloof and arrogant, but moreover he was very quiet and shy. However, once you got to know the young man, he is clearly one of the best friends you will ever have. Thanks to his mother, he has met some good people. He is close friends with Jamie Minzell and his spouse, AJ Crawford and he is good friends with Anngelique Minzell, Jamie's sister, and also with Cara Niewoehner, a doctor at Massachusetts General Hospital. He would love to date her, but he is not sure if his being with someone and his successful career at Opera would be worth the pain. Eventually she began dating a doctor she met at the hospital, and Shane threw himself into his opera career. He does go out, and both guys and girls look as he is quite a handsome catch. However, his work on his career only leaves him time for a few close friends and family. He goes out with the Harper family's caterer, Linda Atchison on occasion, although those two are more friends than anything, due to their constant work schedules and their shyness. After his grandfather, Scott Ames marries attorney and family friend Diana Allerton, Scott hands over the lease of his old apartment on Bennett Street in Cambridge to his grandson, while he moves in with his new wife to her condo in Boston. Shane loves his new home, which allows him the freedom to practice his voice lessons and to entertain his family and friends. However, unbeknownst to anyone, Shane is seriously attracted to Barry Harper, but his shyness prevents him from making the first move. As a result, he doesn't date very often. He much prefers his life of solitude, although he, Barry and his brother, Dylan are very close friends. He does date from time to time, and has a crush on a fellow tenor in the opera. So it is clear that Shane is gay. A very talented singer, Shane recently sang at the wedding of his friends, AJ Crawford and Jamie Minzell. He also shows his affinity for reaching out to someone who needs him, when he comforted young Aidan Atherton after his estranged mother, Jennifer Barrett tried to scuttle the wedding. Category:Characters Category:Ames family